


Nii-san Will Always Be Nii-san

by readingwarrior1



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Acrobleno as adults, F/M, Lots and lots of feels, M/M, MAJOR OOC-ness (only when Tsuna and/or Ienari is involved), Teenage Lambo and I-Pin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingwarrior1/pseuds/readingwarrior1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna is in a coma because he saved his brother, who never showed him any compassion, from an assassin.</p><p>Afterwards Ienari realizes he's been wrong all along and wants to make up for it.</p><p>Problem?</p><p>All of Tsuna's suitors aren't going to make it easy for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.
> 
> This is how I think 'Tsuna-has-an-abusive-sibling' should go.
> 
> I'm going to skip to the whole 'Sibling-is-redeemed' because having stuff before that would take to long.
> 
> Italics are thoughts.
> 
> Bold Italics is Ienari's conscious.
> 
> I asked my mom whom, while she doesn't know a thing, except from what I tell her, about anime/manga, does storytelling as a hobby, for help a couple of times.
> 
> So everything after the line are her ideas and what inspired me afterwards.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Sawada Ienari, top of his class, captain of the football team, student council president and future boss of the Vongola family, the most powerful mafia family in the world, couldn't believe what had happened in the span of a few hours.

He was walking home from school after ditching his dame  _ **(He's not dame. Stop saying stuff like that.)**_ brotherand he was running late so he decide to take a shortcut through an alley.

And then IT happened.

A cloaked man with a sword strapped to his back appeared in front of him.

"Vongola Decimo I presume?" the man said.

"Who wants to know?" Ienari responded.

"People call me Blade (couldn't think of anything else), the best swords-for-hire around." Blade answered.

"An assassin?" Ienari asked, though it was obvious.

"That's right and there's a pretty heavy price on your head, Decimo." the assassin said.

With that Blade drew his sword and attacked Ienari without warning.

-I, personally, find WRITTEN fighting scenes rather boring so I'm not going to write it.-

#4 hours later#

Ienari was on his knees panting for breath.

He was at his limit.

Blade saw this and smirked as he towered over the boy.

"End of the line Decimo-san." the assassin said as he lifted his sword for the final blow when...

"Nii-san!!" was heard as the sword lowered and both, assassin and victim, eyes widened.

...Tsuna appeared and took the blow instead and landed on the ground with his head in his brother's lap.

Ienari was in so much shock he didn't notice when his frie-excuse me-fake friends _'Everyone knows that they prefer Tsuna over me.'_ appeared and took down Blade.

He was snapped out of it when he felt a shaking hand on his cheek.

"A-are you al-lr-right *cough* Nii-san?" Tsuna asked.

Ienari was even more surprised than before that all he could do was nod.

And then...Tsuna smiled.

"G-good. I'm *cough*glad."

Ienari couldn't take it.

"Why?!" he asked.

"Why did you save when I've been nothing but cruel to you?!"

"B-bec-cause you-u m-mi-ight hate me, but you're my *cough* my Nii-san and I l-l-love you." Tsuna answered without any hesitation.

"HOW?!" Ienari demanded.

"How could you love someone like me?! I kick you, I punch you, I downright humiliate you whenever I have the chance!! So how?" as memories of all the cruel things he did to his dame  _ **(No not dame. Wonderful. Incredible... Angelic. But NEVER dame.)**  _brother overwhelming guilt washed over him until he was trying to hold back his tears, his voice becoming small and wavering at the end.

So caught up in his grief he didn't notice when the others gathered around with glares, even the always cheerful Takeshi.

"Bec-c-cause... you're... m-my Nii-san. And...that..won't..c-c-change." and with that Tsuna fell into a deep sleep with no one knowing when he'll wake up.

And that's what bring us to where we are now.

Ienari is sitting by his brother's hospital bed for the first time since the 'Attempt' as everyone is calling it.

 _'Has it really been a month?'_ he thought  _'doesn't seem that long at all.'_

The reason it took him so long was because he was ashamed of seeing what happened because of him.

He didn't want to be here, because he didn't know what to do or say.

Because what do you say to the person you SHOULD'AVE protected but beat and belittle instead and whom, despite EVERYTHING saved your life even though others say you didn't deserve it and that it should'ave been you instead.

He just sat there and stared at his brother.

And for the first since he could remember he looked at him.

REALLY looked at him.

 _'Has he always been this cute?'_  Ienari thought.

Tsuna looked so peaceful, like he's just sleeping, his fluffy-gravity-defying-chocolate brown hair sprawled out on the pillow, his usually pale skin looking even paler than normal and chocolate doe brown eyes that held innocence, kindness and more than likely pain behind closed eyes.

 _'Pain you don't deserve. Why didn't I notice before?'_ he thought as another tear, one of many he had shed since the assassin, rolled down his cheek.

"Tsuna..."he started to say but paused, trying to find the right words.

"I would often ask myself: What did I do to deserve such a weak and idiotic brother?"

"Now I'm asking myself: What did I do to deserve a brother who would save me at the cost of his own life? When I have been nothing but cruel to him? Wanting him to just die?"

"Despite all of that you still saved me and you still called me Nii-san when I no longer deserve that title."

His voice was starting to crack as the tears fell faster and harder.

"Tsuna *choked sob* ple-please if you c-can hear me I-I-I want to tell you something im-important. Something I-I should'ave sa-said along ti-time ago."

"I'm sorry. F-for everything. For not being there when you needed me. For following the crowd and bullying you. And most of all...for not being the brother you deserve and telling you how much you mean to me."

"I promise if-no-WHEN you wake up I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you."

"So please? Open your eyes."

With every word his tears fell harder until he was just a blubbering mess kneeling at his brother's hospital bed clasping Tsuna's hand as if he'll just disappear otherwise and just cried until he fell asleep.

_____________________________________________________________

All Tsuna knew at the moment was that he was surrounded by white and he could longer tell top from bottom or left from right.

He thought he heard someone crying, but so many things were going through his head, trying to figure out where he was being among them, that he wasn't so sure.

 _ **"Tsuna..."** _ he heard a voice say.

 _ **"...sorry..."** _ it came again only with this time it sounded like it was crying.

 ** _"...make it up to you..."_ ** Tsuna was confused now.

Make what up to him? 

 _ **"...open your eyes."**_ the voice was hard and yet still easy to understand.

 _'Wait.'_ Tsuna thought.  _'That voice almost sounds like...'_

"Nii-san..." and with that Tsuna opened his eyes to a blinding light.

_______________________________________________________________

Ienari was awoken by a groan and turned to his brother with slightly hopeful eyes and smiled when he saw Tsuna's bleary half-opened eyes staring unfocused at him.

He tried to wipe away his tears but tossed that idea away and gave Tsuna a big hug.

"You're awake!" He cried happily "I thought you would never wake up."

"Nii-san..." Tsuna said hesitantly and just little bit hopefully "You're happy to see me?" he looked away shyly as Ienari ended the hug.

But not before Ienari saw the tiniest bit of fear and pain in his eyes.

Fear of him.

Pain caused by him.

"Oh, Tsuna..." Ienari said sadly.

At the tone of his brother's voice Tsuna's head snapped up and he looked at his brother.

And what he saw surprised him.

Tear tracks stained his brother's cheeks and he looked like he hasn't slept in awhile.

"Are you okay Nii-san?" he asked with concern.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that." Ienari answered, trying to keep the guilt out of his voice and failing.

"What do you mean? Where are we anyway? What happened?" Tsuna asked.

"Don't you remember? You saved me from an assassin and got hurt, REALLY hurt, in the process." Ienari explained.

"A-an ASSASSIN?!"Tsuna exclaimed "Oh my gosh! I remember now! Are you okay?! What about the others?!"

Once again Ienari felt an overwhelming sense of guilt.

Here was his brother-his PRECIOUS, INNOCENT brother-who just woke up from a month long coma and just remembering how he got there and his first concern is of everyone's welfare except his own.

 _'I really was an idiot wasn't I?'_ he thought  _'And I'm starting to see why everyone fell for him as well. But if they think ANY of them are worthy of being MY otoutou's lover, they ALL have another thing coming.'_ with that thought a smirk unknowingly makes it way across Ienari's face.

"Nii-san?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Hm? Oh, yeah everyone's okay don't worry." Ienari said before taking a deep breath.

"Tsuna..." he started but paused when his ototo's innocent gaze fell on him again and took another deep breath.

...And said the things he should'ave said a long time ago.

"I'm going to make things right."

"What?" Tsuna asked.

"You've been in a COMA for a month because you almost DIED trying to save me. That means I've had more than a month to realize a lot of things. About you and me and just everything in general.

And what I realized the most is that..." Ienari paused for another breath.

"I was wrong. About you. You are NOT useless or no-good. You're the best brother anyone could ask for and I should have treated you better."

"Nii-san..." Tsuna didn't know what to say.

"And so I promise I'm going to do what ever it takes to make it up to you." Ienari continued.

 


	2. The Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ienari, on his way to school flashbacks to his last minutes at the hospital before being interrupted.
> 
> Also the school, and Guardians, sees how Ienari has changed and learns to never insult Tsuna again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody.
> 
> First of all I would just like to say sorry to all of those who read this and have been waiting for the next chapter, because when I decided to start writing I promised myself that wouldn't become one of those authors who would keep people waiting and I want you all to know I tried to make this chapter longer and hope you won't be disappointed.
> 
> Second I would like to thank Wonder_wings with her help for ideas of this chapter.
> 
> And thirdly beware of ALOT of cursing in this chapter.

Early the next the day we find Ienari on his way to school though usually he would be running with a big grin on his face and greeting people cheerfully the memories of what happened the other day are still fresh in his mind and making him depressed.

-=+Flashback+=-

_In the hospital waiting room sat the most beautiful women and handsomest men anyone has ever seen each carrying a bouquet of roses._

_To those who know these people however, there were two things wrong with this scene:_

_1\. Some of these people wouldn't be caught dead holding any type of flower whatsoever._

_2\. They were all here to see the same person._

_They were to busy glaring at one another that they didn't notice the doctor that was tending to their most treasured person (I cannot believe I just wrote that) approach._

_"I'm sorry," he said, gaining the groups attention_   _"but you can't see Mr. Sawada yet."_

_"And why not?" one of them asked though it was unclear who._

_"Because a Mr.Ienari asked to have some alone time with him." the doctor answered, though that seemed to be the wrong answer because the next second all of them exploded._

**_"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!!!"_ **

_The doctor was terrified now, being face to face with some of the scariest tempers he has ever seen._

_"YOU LEFT TSUNA **ALONE** WITH HIS BROTHER?!"_

_"THAT BASTARDS THE REASON HE'S HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"_  
  
_"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" accusation after accusation came until it was unclear who was yelling what._

_The Doctor became more and more terrified until..._

_DING._

_...The elevator opened up to reveal a red eyed Ienari._

_He took one look at everyone gathered and the terrified doctor and knew he was in trouble._

_Before he could say anything however he was grabbed by the collar and hoisted off the floor._

_"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" a boy with silver hair and green eyes yelled/asked/demanded._

_"I didn't do any-" he tried to answer but..._

_" **LIAR!** " they all seemed to yell at the same time._

_"I'm not lying! I just came down here to tell the doctor that Tsuna's awake." he said._

_THAT seemed to calm some of them down, but not completely._

_And the doctor was more than happy for an excuse to get away from the 'crazy psychos'._

_Everything suddenly became quiet._

_"Can you put me down now?" Ienari said in a small voice._

_The silver haired boy let out his usual 'tch' and dropped Ienari none to gently on the floor._

_"This is your fault yo know." he said._

_"The assassination was meant for you and I think I speak for all of us when I say you should be the one in the hospital instead of Tsuna-sama."_

_"I know and you're right." Ienari responded surprising all of them._

_"Everyone would be so much happier if I was never born in the first place." he continued._

_"I was the worst brother anyone could ever ask for. I was cruel and abusive and I don't even have a reason why."_

_"But that all changes now. I'm going to make up for EVERYTHING. And I won't let ANYONE, even you guys get in my way!"_

_And with that Ienari's resolve to be best big brother is doubled, maybe even tripled._

_-=+Flashback+=-_

_'I know I said that, but HOW am I supposed to make things right?'_ he thought to himself  _'I've been such a lousy brother that I completely forgot what Tsuna likes! And I can't ask any of the others because they probably won't let Tsuna leave their sights and come anywhere within 20 yards of me.'_

"Ugh, why does this have to be so difficult?!" he yelled to no one.

"Yo, Ienari! What's up man?" the said boy was pulled out of his thoughts by the voice of one of his teammates and realized he was already at the gates of his school.

He could feel the glares of the guardians on his back, but more on that later.

"Hm? Oh, hey Katsuo. Nothing much just thinking about... stuff. You?" he responded.

"I heard Dame-Tsuna," he didn't notice his "friend" flinch at the now hated nickname "got into some kind of accident and is now in the hospital. Isn't that awesome?" Katsuo answered unaware of that he just made a very big mistake.

"What did you just say?" Ienari asked hoping-though he knows he didn't-heard wrong.

"I said Dame-Tsuna's in the hospital, isn't that cool? That means we won't have to see his pathetic face anymore right? He could be dead for all we care and the rest of the world will be a much better-" before he could continue however...

_**CRUNCH!!** _

The sound of broken ribs could be heard all across the schoolyard as everyone went silent.

"Finish that sentence I dare you." Ienari's voice was quiet but he might as well as used a bullhorn and it sounded so deadly that it might as well be laced in venom.

Katsuo, despite the obvious death threat asked "What's you're problem man? All I was saying was that the world be a lot better off without that pathetic brother of yours."

If Ienari hadn't snapped already that was the last straw for him.

"Pathetic? PATHETIC? YOU THINK HE'S PATHETIC?!" Ienari was screaming so loud it could be heard for miles by now and was scaring almost everyone save the Guardians who were watching in interest and slight shock/awe though they'll never admit it.

"WELL I'll LET YOU IN ON A LITTLE SECRET ' **PAL** '"he didn't miss how Katsuo flinched at how much poison was in that one word "THE ONLY REASON MY SO-CALLED 'PATHETIC' BROTHER IS IN THE HOSPITAL IS BECAUSE HE SAVED MY FUCKING LIFE." Ienari was now towering over the other boy and lifted him by his collar.

Naturally those who weren't there or not in the know of the mafia training were shocked to hear this.

"AND I'LL TELL YOU SOMETHING RIGHT HERE AND NOW, HE DID ALMOST DIE AND WAS IN FUCKING DAMNED COMA FOR A FUCKING WEEK!" Ienari was shaking the poor boy now. "AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE?!" Ienari had stopped shaking Katsuo and dropped him unceremoniously to the ground.

But nobody was paying attention to that now, either from shock of Ienari defending Tsuna, Ienari cursing or the fact that Tsuna saved his life.

Either way Ienari had everyone's attention, including the teachers and principal who came out to see what was taking everyone so long and why the DC hadn't done anything yet.

With shaking shoulders and a cracking voice he continued "I also realized how wrong I was. About everything concerning Tsuna."

"He is not worthless or useless. He is the greatest thing to ever happen to me."

If you strained your ears you could hear quiet hiccups forming as memories of the attempt and the awful following week came rushing back as if everything happened just that morning.

"Because if he was truly useless why would he save my life despite everything I've done and said to him?"

"Anyone else would've left me to die, but not Tsuna."

"So no, Tsuna is not useless or pathetic. He is my precious baby brother. And I will do anything I can to make things right." 

Ienari was finally calming down and finished his rant with:

"And if I EVER hear anyone saying anything about Tsuna EVER again you can bet that I WILL hunt you down and I will END you. Do I make myself PERFECTLY clear?"

 All anyone could do, from fear of setting him off again, was nod.

"Good, then I think we should be heading to class now. The bell should've rang a few minutes ago."

THAT snapped everyone into action because-

"Herbivores,"

No one wanted to face the demon prefect.

"For disrespecting the school rules and crowding I will bite you to death."

LOTS of screams were heard afterwards.

-=+Meanwhile+: On the school roof=-

The Guardians that were still in school were trying to delay going to classes for as long as possible.

Yes, even Hibari.

Why?

Because they're not in the mood to deal with anyone who doesn't like Tsuna today.

You would think that all of them being in love with same person and having terrible socializing with people that AREN'T said person, it would be awkward or they be trying to kill each other.

Normally that would be the case but after what happened a week ago they came to...an understanding of sorts.

I'll go into that more later on...if I remember.

ANYWAYS they were all just relaxing as much as they could when they heard the commotion from down below.

They peaked over the railing to see (and due to mafia training increasing all of their senses) hear what was going on.

To say they were surprised would be an understatement.

(Earlier scene with Ienari defending Tsuna, renewing his promise to make things right and pretty much threatening the entire school except from the Guardians pov)

"Maybe Ienari-san HAS changed." a boy with raven black hair, brown eyes and carrying a baseball bat commented.

This is Yamamoto Takeshi, one of Tsuna's more calm, gentle and patient suitors.

Probably the ONLY calm, gentle and patient suitor.

(Note: I know there are probably others but there are so many characters in this series that's it's hard to keep up with everyone.)

"Don't be ridiculous, Yakyu-baka (Spelling?)." the silver haired and green eyed boy who threatened Ienari last night all but yelled.

Gokudera Hayato, one of Tsuna's more obvious and violent suitors.

We're talking he'll blow up his own home if it made Tsuna happy obvious.

"I can't decide if what Sawada did just now is EXTREME or not." said a boy with white hair and grayish (couldn't get a good enough look and couldn't find a description) looking eyes said.

Sasagawa Ryohei was one of the ones who didn't realize he was in love with Tsuna until the Attempt and until then always thought of him as a little brother and is an extreme person.

"Kufufu, whether he has changed or not I say we still keep an eye on him. Just in case." said a boy with a pineapple hairstyle and heterochromatic eyes-one red and the other blue.

Rokudo Mukuro is amongst Tsuna's more perverted/violent suitors but does genuinely love him, he just has trouble showing it.

(Note: I know Mukuro doesn't go to Namimori in the anime/manga. But this is my fanfic and what I say goes and I say Mukuro is a Namichu student.)

"We should also tell the others. They might like to know about this." says the final member of their group, a boy with black hair and gray-blue eyes (see Ryohei).

Hibari Kyoya, the Demon Prefect of Namimori and another of Tsuna's violent suitors who has a soft spot for cute animals (though he'll deny it if asked and proceeds to-in his own words-'Bite you to death'.)

And with the show over Hibari decided to get to his responsibilities even though he was trying to delay everything himself and proceeded with his biting all the tardies to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, the second chapter of 'Nii-san Will Always Be Nii-san'.
> 
> And again sorry for the long wait.
> 
> Thank you Wonder_wings.
> 
> And I hope this chapter is long enough to satisfy you and if you have any ideas on what I should do for the next chapter or if you have any ideas for another story feel free to let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bawling my own eyes out at some points of this.
> 
> And I'm the one who wrote it! (With some help from my mom of course.)


End file.
